


天亮前爱人熄灭了灯

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *光公文学*双向暗恋的前提下，其他猫投怀送抱，让公吃醋，便夜里登门献身。*初夜使用，上身温柔下身粗暴，告白啪
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 48





	天亮前爱人熄灭了灯

人总是出于某种私欲，会做出自取其辱的事情。  
因此在叩响的房门被应答前，水晶公一定要给自己找到个冠冕堂皇的理由。  
他在空白而混乱的心情之中等待了一会儿，在等待的过程中，说服劝慰自己，做好了失望而归的打算。此时，房屋内传来沉闷虚弱的脚踏声，逐渐移至门的另一侧。双开门裂开了一道小口，一个男人站在对面的黑暗里。  
谎话瞬间孕育成型，脱口而出：“我来看看你，英雄。”  
“嗯……”  
门缝拓宽了些，走廊中的吊灯闪了闪，昏黄的黄色光柱投射在男人身上。他似乎还没摆脱困意，半眯着眼睛，蓝色的虹膜在金光下如同两轮新月。  
“我睡着了。宴会已经结束了？现在几点？”  
“午夜刚过。”水晶公露出笑容：“于里昂热和我都很关注你的情况，时候的确不早了，但是还是不放心想来探望。”  
“无妨，只是大战之后太疲倦了。”  
水晶公刻意用言语稀释了他对男人的关注。当晚的宴会进行到一半，小酌几杯的暗之战士便以身体不适为由提前离席，由一个蓝色头发的年轻猫秘男人搀扶着回舍休息。水晶公的视线落在英雄背离的身上，抵在男孩脸颊的额上，粗糙而无力的手上。水晶公忧郁地皱起眉毛，心不在焉地听着扩张炼金工坊的进展。宴会进行到了后半程，一股莫名的焦急感开始拷问他的内心，这是在百年生命中少有发生的事。  
“那个男孩呢，已经回去了？”  
“哪个男孩？”暗之战士的声音有些嘶哑，短片的记忆仍旧没衔接上，他清了清喉咙，反问道：“有事？”  
水晶公伫立在他面前，无言。平行的视线落在男人的胸口上。他穿着一件洗得褪色的黑色短袖，再往下是宽松的淡色长裤，赤足。水晶公的注视停在那里，似乎一种失落，也像是陷入了沉思。  
午夜的灯光穿透了水晶公半透明的皮肤，也或多或少让暗之战士看见他的内心。  
“进来说吧。”  
暗之战士说道，紧接着不由分说将水晶公拉进屋内。房门掩上，空旷的走廊里寂静无人。  
厚重的绒布窗帘将光线隔绝地一丝不漏，一片漆黑当中，暗之战士摸索到了小圆桌，笨拙地给两人倒了杯水。水晶公的猫秘眼很快习惯了周围的环境，看见暗之战士试探着向他走来。房间里有一股令人困倦的呼吸的味道，黑色的盔甲被卸下后搁在床边，床单上还有刚被人睡过的印记。  
“多谢。”  
他接过那杯水，放在一边。而暗之战士亟不可待地一饮而尽，掀起短袖的下摆，给自己擦了擦嘴角。暗之战士估测水晶公站在他的不远处，而实则两人已离的很近，英雄的鼻息轻抚在公的脸颊。  
暗之战士朝着想象中水晶公的方向，投去迟疑的目光。他似乎还没睡醒，带着某种消极的情绪，质问水晶公：“其他事可以明天再说，今晚究竟为什么而来？”  
水晶公仰视着他，英雄的视线擦着他的耳尖而过：“哈哈……为什么呢。因为我也不过是个凡人，英雄。”  
暗之战士冒失地靠近那个幻影，险些将近处的水晶公撞倒在地。他似乎有些激动，夜晚遮去了这个男人的笨拙和热情。他拉住水晶公，用手搂住后腰让两人紧贴。水晶公想要拒绝，想要暴露出焦急的本意，又想从这个房间中寻找那个蓝发年轻人的踪迹。  
暗之战士没有松开他，沉下头寻找他的嘴唇。水晶公被捉住了，感觉到柔软的肉瓣封住呼吸，胡茬在他下巴和脸颊上磨蹭，牙齿的碰撞。紧接着意识到暗之战士在吻他。  
“英……哈……”  
暗之战士与他分离，问：“你在发抖，我让你厌恶吗？”  
“继续……”  
又吻上来。水晶公感到自己被推着后退，坠入一张还带着余温的床上。暗之战士没有再继续追问水晶公半夜寻上门来的理由，亦不打算解释这突然烧起的情欲。粗糙的手指揉抚着水晶公的唇瓣，似乎已经读懂了他未出口的话语。  
“英雄……”水晶公呼吸着暗之战士的气息。当男人开始不得章法地扯弄他的衣袍时，他的心里仍在迟疑：“请你能接受我贪婪的请求……我直到猫秘族是你的偏爱，但仍有自己的私心，请不要把我当成别人……”  
暗之战士没有说话，只是挪开了水晶公搁在小腹上的手，找到了那根腰带，抽开水晶公的伪装和衣衫。  
“你在哪？躲到哪里去了？”  
“我没有在躲……”  
暗之战士握住了水晶公的手腕，用腰带缠在床头的立柱上。男人压在他身上，有力的两腿局限住动作。一只手扶住他的脸颊，拇指在牙关之间，像是要感受嘴唇的纹路一般来回进出着；另一只手故意揉弄他敏感的猫耳。暗之战士要好好确认身下的人是曾经认识的猫魅族古·拉哈·提亚，外貌、体型、音色。摸着他身体的轮廓，稍微咬着锁骨，水晶公立马倒吸了一口气，那是他非常熟悉的青年的声音。  
“你——英、英雄！？”  
水晶公吃惊地呼出来，男人竟在黑暗之中用舌尖逗弄他的乳头。他了解过男人之间是如何交欢的，可从未设想过如此淫浪的场合竟然与他重叠。即便沉迷情欲，男人的脸仍旧堪称英俊，自在的表情中有一种堪称堕落的慵懒。而水晶公则在暗处等同窥伺，羞赧地欣赏着一切。  
暗之战士暗红的舌尖在胸前凸起的软触上慢吞吞地打着转，湿滑的舌面上略微粗糙的质感让水晶公阵阵颤抖。他过去从不知道男人的乳头也能获得强烈的快感，被稍微玩弄便坦诚地变硬了。不知应该拒绝，还是坦诚地享受。既不想让暗之战士意识到他是愚笨的处子，也不像被错当成不忠的浪子。  
“哈……啊哈……”水晶公听到自己发出的喘息：“不需要为了我做这种事……英雄。”  
可暗之战士进一步舔弄着硬立起来的乳首，一口含住使劲吮吸着，又突然松开，还故意用舌尖将肉粒顶入乳晕当中。水晶公感觉自己的耳根都一并跟着酸软了，情不自禁地扭动，却被暗之战士的两腿紧紧锁住。  
“请放开我，也让我为你做些什么吧。”  
暗之战士这回竟非常配合，向后坐在床垫上，分开双腿让水晶公的身体在其中间。水晶公解开了手腕上的束缚，坐起身为英雄宽衣解带。他在男人的配合之下向上脱下带着体温的短袖，英雄的身体显露出来。那比记忆之中新添了许多伤痕，也英武强壮了许多，清晰的肌肉轮廓上，不仅有刀剑留下的伤疤，甚至还弥漫着魔法以太留下的暗色腐蚀伤痕。  
男人饱满的胸膛随着呼吸起伏，水晶公摸上去，草草地一路吻下。他自然知道该怎么做，将长裤剥下一半，半硬的性器冒出头来。他羞于直视，干脆闭上眼用嘴含住。  
暗之战士不催促他做任何动作，只是直白地给出反应。那性器的形状与颜色并不让他厌恶。措手不及地舔着不断硬涨的巨物，起先还能用口腔包裹住前端，后来只能小口舔弄柱身和根部。那处起初是干热的，被他渐渐濡湿，又有更多液体从前端涌了出来。那硬物几次滑入他的两唇之间，似乎是想要被吞得更深。  
暗之战士看不清身下的情况，只觉得性欲被湿润柔软的肉腔紧紧包裹。他不由自主地挺腰，健美的臀部也随之收紧，挤进那销魂的入口当中。他感觉到水晶公在身下动了动，性器更深滑入口中。暗之战士轻微地抽送，强壮的肌肉阵阵紧绷，汗水浸满的肉体发出昏暗的光泽。他发出低沉沙哑的叹息，满足于猫秘租酥麻舌尖的吮吸。  
暗之战士向下摸到了水晶公柔软的头发，原本是爱抚眉眼，后来不知怎的就变成了按着他的后脑抽送。他的老友人在交错的时间线中经历了许多事，当年意气风发的青年已成长为稳重而睿智的城主。而他却在用他的嘴泄欲，实在是荒唐而愉悦的事。  
暗之战士已很久没有自我纾解过了，此时也不再死守，摸了摸水晶公的下巴，示意要射出来。水晶公仍在艰难吞吐，被干得快要溢出泪水。暗之战士经挠骚他的下巴，实在是舒服地让人失神了，一股液体突然在口腔中直冲喉咙。还没来得及吞咽，第二股涌入鼻腔，紧接着更多液体接连射入，让他难以容纳嘴角的缝隙中溢了出来。  
水晶公发出剧烈的咳嗽，让暗之战士连忙点灯去看。他看见红色的头发下，是一张泪水斑驳的脸。水晶公还在擦拭着嘴角，仿如一个脆弱晶体化作的璧人。男人连忙拉开他的手，将手指伸进去探索，液体已经被他慌乱之中吞下了。  
“你怎么不躲？”  
水晶公扭过脸，将表情藏在影中：“实在抱歉……”  
“怎么哭了，难道是我刚才鲁莽了？”水晶公摇头，暗之战士便接着说道：“这是你第一次吧？”  
白皙消瘦的身体上，胸膛四周泛起几处淡淡的红痕。见水晶公不语，他便已经得到了答案：“喔，难怪……”  
暗之战士指了指自己胸膛上被虎牙刮破的血线。  
“被水晶塔关了太久，是我还不够熟练，英雄，的确无法同你的其他密友相比……”  
“密友？”  
“今晚与那位青年共度，一定非常愉快吧。请把我这尴尬的小插曲忘记……”  
“喂……古·拉哈，你一定误会了什么吧。”暗之战士无奈地挠了挠头发：“嘴上称呼我英雄，心里却把我当成最不堪下流的人。且不说那人是怎么回事……不，我还是要说清楚，他只是我在游末邦认识的人而已。而你……如果只是为了痛快，我又何必挑一个毫无经验的人下手？”  
水晶公转过头，疑惑地与暗之战士目光相融。  
“我不和不喜欢的人上床。反倒是你，又在沉默地忍受了。当初连为了‘传说中的英雄’而拯救世界的豪言都说出口过，为什么在我本人面前反而败下阵来？”  
“这不一样。英雄……我太自私了，对你有了想要独占的感情。”  
“我懂了，原来是这样一回事。”  
暗之战士再次吹灭了灯，但他有敏锐的狩猎天性，在黑暗中寻找到了水晶公，将他按在身下。水晶公感觉自己很快被剥光了，一具炙热的肉体贴上来，暗之战士的手指插入他的口中，搅弄湿粘的舌头，再用变得湿漉漉的手指去入侵他的密处。  
“我怎么一开始没明白，原来古·拉哈你怀揣着这样的心意。难怪会因为我和其他男性接触而不悦……”  
“我一个百岁老人却这样幼稚，让你笑话了。”  
“不，我只觉得可爱，又不爽你没有直接早点告诉我。”  
“啊——”水晶公向前瑟缩，性器也被握住撸弄。他还想为自己解释，已经被男人吻住，前后被同时掌握着，后穴被插入的不适被前端强烈的快感消弥，而暗之战士无法发泄的欲望则在他的两腿之间来回摩擦。  
“太……太深了……英雄……”  
“只是手指而已，一会儿有你受的。”  
“起码……不要前后一起……”  
“你答应过我会不再保留的，却还在我不知道的地方，因为这种事困扰着……”  
“呜……太快了，请慢一点……英雄！别再继续添加……”  
“你肯定还瞒着我什么吧，古·拉哈。”  
“哈……”水晶公已经没有力气夹紧双腿，暗之战士让他转过身，轻易捞起他的窄腰，将他摆成跪立趴伏的姿势：“我只是……英雄不应该被这种事困扰。”  
“看来只有这样才能逼出你的答案吧？”暗之战士扶住性器，顶在那狭窄的穴口处。前后滑动着，将带着温度的液体涂在会阴与股缝周围：“为什么要做这种事……也别再为了我险些丧命了。”  
水晶公在猫秘之中也算不上强壮，腰能正好被暗之战士的双手圈住。才挺入了一半，水晶公便已经发出了颤抖的求饶声，暗之战士还是执意全部进入了他，直到两人的胯部和臀相贴。  
“好大……太深了……”  
“古·拉哈……”暗之战士已经等不及动腰，每次挺入，水晶公忍不住都崩溃地叫出来。原本男人粗大的性器只是缓慢抽送，等水晶公逐渐适应过来，便加快速度，肉根不断鞭打着他敏感脆弱的内部。  
“告诉我你的心意吧……”  
暗之战士强迫他弯曲柔软的腰，将上身支起。在他的耳边，一边舔弄着耳廓内敏感的容貌，一边低沉地轻声说：“我很爱你，古·拉哈。”  
嘴上说着真挚地情话，下身却像是拷问战俘一样鞭挞着瘦窄的臀部。  
“啊啊……英雄……”水晶公愉悦满足地战栗着，又委屈地想要暗之战士重新施舍温柔。被爱与做爱，于他而言都是陌生的体验，这一齐让他心脏剧烈地跳动。在水晶塔中已沉睡了上百年，这一生咒语才将古·拉哈的灵魂重新唤醒：“这对我就已经足够了……我、我也是……”  
暗之战士有时咬他的耳，有时高挺的鼻尖在他的颈椎上亲昵地摩擦。冰凉的汗滴在背上，水晶公被不断撼动，眼泪与涎液混乱地交融，下身也混乱地剧烈摇晃流水，脚趾舒服地紧紧蜷缩。已后入的姿势做了许久，暗之战士盘腿坐下，要他跨坐在胯间起伏。虽说本该是水晶公掌握节奏的体式，却被暗之战士搂住腿臀，在重力和臂力的作用下被迫不断吞入粗大的阴茎。他已经无暇求饶，喉咙里不断溢出的是甘美的呻吟，连猫尾也想失去生命一样酥软地垂下了。  
“我爱……英雄……英雄……”  
水晶公靠在暗之战士的肩上，被抽插得耸动起伏，却情迷地吻着英雄的肩膀。他留下了几缕微不足道的抓痕，混杂在那些在背部纵横的“战功”之中。他被干得说不出话，脆弱易折的呻吟也被顶得破碎，用手和嘴唇祈求温柔，英雄就更加坚决地贯穿他的肉体。他被掐着腰抬起，又在突然被重力支配的惊慌中尖叫，英雄的性器不断侵犯的阳心，乳头和浑圆雪白的臀瓣都在操干中激烈地颤动着。  
“古·拉哈……看来这样是无法让你说出那些秘密了。”暗之战士虽然在猛干他，手指揉掐他的乳头，嘴唇在他的脖颈上留下吻痕，目光却依旧沉静温柔：“抱歉……是我太想得到你了，以后要慢慢温柔地疼爱才行……”  
“啊——那里好奇怪……哈……又被碰到了……好像就要……啊！”  
古·拉哈在暗之战士面前有所保留的，无非也就是隐秘的爱意、无处安放的尊严与羞于开口的情欲幻想，而如今已将爱慕败露、自尊从淫声走泄、心甘情愿被强行开苞。他捂住嘴、浑身颤抖着一阵阵高潮，精液缓慢地从性器前端溢出，后穴也急切地吮吸着阴茎。暗之战士在水晶公持续的高潮中也难再自守，这副年轻的躯体妙不可言，柔软而乖顺。他进入到深处，搂紧消瘦的肩全部射入。退出时，一条猫尾不舍得缠上他的大腿。水晶公无力地迎面倒下，暗之战士将他搂入怀中。高潮后的身体仍在滚烫战栗着。  
事后，暗之战士扯来睡衣，草草擦拭过两人身体，丢在地上。估计明早佣人来打扫卫生，难免浮想联翩一番。水晶公逐渐从情欲的热潮中清醒过来，这时男人将恰好将灯点亮了，也不知是不是故意要来欣赏他尴尬害羞的表情。吻降下来，暗之战士给水晶公渡来一点水，滋润他的喉咙。男人似乎已熟于情欲，活动之后更加容光焕发，精致强健的身躯状态正好，也毫不羞于展露。水晶公想到刚才自己的表现，紧张地搓了搓手腕。  
“英雄，我刚刚是不是失态了……”  
“哈哈……别挂在心上。”暗之战士倒笑了，靠在床边，一手握住水晶公晶莹透明的手，一手摸着他赤裸的脊背：“反正用不了多久之后，我就会忘记。”  
公叹了口气，似乎是释然了。  
“那时的我，也许还像现在一样在你的身边，也许仍在战斗。但我会记得你今晚所说的，说有我的爱已足够了，然后在结束一切之后的黎明，我会奔向你。”  
水晶公望向暗之战士，露出微笑。  
“哈哈，当然，在这之后还要做很多次！你要尽快习惯才行。”  
“稍微迁就下老年人的身体吧……”  
水晶公竖起尾巴。暗之战士似乎还想再补一觉，他也有些疲倦了。想到两人告白、做爱，一切都美妙得不真实，让他害怕睡眠。水晶公闭上眼，祈祷着醒来时这一切不是一场梦。  
“再过一会儿，就要天亮了。要趁着之前回去吗？留下来吧。”  
爱人没有说话。  
爱人便再度熄灭了灯。


End file.
